


真心（32）

by 956526317



Category: weinie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/956526317/pseuds/956526317





	真心（32）

晚风携着湿润的花香，从山麓拂过，直向袤海，樱花瓣随风入水，在温热的硫磺气息中飘了满池。  
从大厅到后院的路有些曲折，盖聂跟在领路人身后，不仅要注意脚下滑溜的青石板，还要抓紧某个酒气上头的醉鬼，就怕这人一个脚滑，栽到山沟里去。

他一心二用，瞻首顾尾，自然没注意到男人眼中的迷蒙醉意早就消褪了去，正趁着夜色遮掩，肆无忌惮地打量他。  
小孩背对着他，束发下露着一段白皙的后颈，因为注意脚下坡度，微微低垂着，拉出的弧度舒展而放松，毫无戒备。  
这小家伙也该知道他是什么人了，怎么还这么放心他呢？

男人忽地一挠盖聂的手心，他们牵了太久，小孩手里都出汗了。  
“等等。”  
卫庄一路上都沉默着，突然间发声，在寂静的山道上格外明显，盖聂立刻顿在他身前，回过头来。  
“怎么了？”  
“头疼。”卫庄半闭着眼，倒真的像是醉了，“路在晃。”

盖聂闻言便后退一步，想去扶着他，男人顺势搭上青年肩膀，把半个身子的重量都压上去。  
他倏忽靠近，呼吸间的热气直接洒进了盖聂领口，青年人被痒的一皱眉，歪了歪脑袋，抓紧了卫庄腰侧的衣服，将他扶好。  
“下次别喝那么多，”他小声跟卫庄说，“还能走吗？”  
男人点了下头，随意的动作带的长发搔过青年颈间，盖聂忍不住缩了下肩膀，抬手将那些白发拨弄出来。

领路的女孩回过头，正想来帮他扶着人，结果正对上卫庄的视线，吓得一缩手，愣是没敢碰他。  
好在接下来也没多远，盖聂扶着这沉甸甸的人走过下坡，便到了。

女孩替他们拉开纸门，细细地跟盖聂介绍，告诉他后院里有圈出的天然温泉，但不能泡的太久，尤其是喝醉的人。  
盖聂将卫庄扶到椅子上坐好，认真地听她说完后，才开口问道，  
“这里有备好的醒酒汤吗？”  
“有的。”女孩悄悄看一眼椅子上那个凶巴巴的白头发，低声回他，“我去后厨帮你拿。”  
“麻烦了。”

他送女孩出去，将拉门合上，转身想给卫庄烧点热水，就听后面低低唤了一声。  
“盖聂。”  
男人的嗓音一向低沉，但很少有这么沙哑的时候，青年人听得一愣，转过头去看卫庄。  
那人手肘撑在桌上，抵着自己鬓角，眉头很难受似的拧着，眼也闭紧了，极不舒服的样子。盖聂看他这样，两步就走了过去，可等到了卫庄面前，又有点不知道怎么办。  
他没照顾过喝醉的人，上次卫庄跟他耍酒疯，他条件反射一手刀解决，送回去后还是白凤赤练接手的。  
但照顾人，应该是不难的。

他想了想，抬手将卫庄的额带解了下来，十指没入雪白的发顶。  
“头还疼吗？”他怕引得男人更不舒服，说话声都压的低低的，“我帮你按一下？”  
卫庄见小孩这么体贴，忍不住地扬了下唇角，又怕被盖聂看出端倪来，抬手搂了人腰身，把脸往盖聂肚子上一贴。  
“嗯。”他含糊地应声，鼻梁埋在盖聂腹间，无意般蹭了两下。  
他一直很喜欢盖聂身上的气息，像是松木香，或者雏菊的味道，但现在被衬衫裹着，只剩下温热柔韧的触感，别的却闻不见了。  
卫庄在心里啧了声，思考怎么在多玩一会儿的前提下，把这衬衫扒掉。

盖聂倒没计较男人乱蹭的行为，权当醉鬼的醺然之举，只是扶住卫庄脑袋，不让他动的太厉害，然后沿着男人的发顶轻轻按摩。  
他学过的医理不多，对穴位一知半解，循着记忆，帮男人从百会穴按到哑门，但按着按着，就觉得有些不对。  
他忽地松开，啪的按住在自己后腰上乱动的手。  
“干什么？”  
这人分明就是在扯他衣服吧？

男人闻声便抬起脸，棱角分明的下巴玩笑般在他腹上一蹭，灰眸满是谑意。  
这哪有半点醉酒样子？

“还能干什么？”卫庄悠悠然道，“脱你衣服啊。”  
他说的自在，手下却没什么风度，两下就将那衬衫从裤腰里扯了出来，跟着就滑进去，在后腰上捏了两把。  
男人掌心炽热，喝了酒后更是滚烫，摩挲间的意思无比直白，盖聂忍了忍，还是没憋住，给那激灵灵的痒逼的颤了一下。  
“……你没醉？”  
“我什么时候说我醉了？”卫庄低笑着答他，“只是有点头疼。”  
盖聂无言，用力一薅他头发，把男人的脑袋揉成了鸡窝。  
“狡辩。”  
卫庄哼的一声，觉得这小孩真是故意跟他头发过不去。  
不过也不计较了，反正等会儿占便宜的是他。

他把盖聂的衬衫全扒了出来，直接推到胸口上，将整个腰腹露出。  
盖聂的身体介乎于少年与成人之间，腹肌隐约成型，又带着青涩的稚嫩，卫庄一边欣赏着，一边用指尖触上青年腹股间的线条，沿着那柔韧的地方往下磨蹭。  
他的动作很轻，盖聂却禁不住向后缩了缩。  
“……痒。”  
他低低地道。  
他也不知道怎么形容，这些触碰引起的反应总是让他很陌生，明明是很痒的，但他完全笑不出来，只觉得卫庄碰过的地方都在发麻。

卫庄大概是笑了，有热气呼在他小腹上。  
“那我重一点？”  
他说着就将整个掌心贴了上去，却不动弹，像是在等盖聂选。  
盖聂闭了下眼睛，有些无奈地抬起手，环住了男人肩膀。  
卫庄总是喜欢在这些事上逗他，不顾他怎么选，最后怕是都一样，但要是再让他这么若有若无地抚弄，实在难受。  
“嗯，”他小声应了，“……重一点。”  
青年说着，就用手臂环着卫庄肩膀，把男人的脑袋抵在自己肚子上，不让他抬头看自己。

怕是脸红了。  
男人在心里好笑，也不为难他，并不抬眼，凭着感觉将推高的衬衫往小孩腋下一塞。  
“抓紧。”他言简意赅，“自己脱掉也行。”  
明明更亲近的时候也不是没有，但盖聂低头时，看见男人的脸贴在自己裸露的胸腹间，却莫名地感到窘迫，只好闭了闭眼，忽略掉有些刺目的灯光，按卫庄要求的，抓紧了衬衫。

卫庄又笑了起来，微凉的嘴唇贴着肌肤，呼出一层湿意。  
“真乖。”  
小孩不像其他军校生，他训练时从不脱上衣，腰腹上也是常年不见光，皮肤嫩的很，他拿脸颊蹭了两下，慢慢地吸了一口那熟悉好闻的味道，忽地张口，咬住了小腹上的细嫩皮肉。

他动作本来温存，这一下突如其来，盖聂微微嘶了口气，环紧了卫庄肩膀。  
他看不清卫庄的脸，不知道对方是什么样的表情，也想不出对方下一秒要做什么，  
莫名地有些不安，而卫庄倒也没有弄伤他的打算，松开口后，又在那深红齿印上缓慢地舔舐，箍在对方腰后的手安抚似的拍了拍，顺着尾骨就滑了下来，握住了青年人的臀肉。  
他揉捏的动作缓慢而用力，盖聂都能感觉到他手指上的硬茧，隔着薄薄的裤料在自己臀缝间磨蹭，一阵阵痒意惹得他脸上跟着直烧。

比起昨天的略有失控，男人现在好像一点都不着急，但不知道为什么，卫庄这种徐缓的节奏反而更让他发慌，就像是被摁到了砧板上，要被一丝丝扒皮抽筋、吃干抹净似的。  
可不管他脑子里乱七八糟地想些什么，被这么亲吻抚摸着，身上也不可避免地起了反应，卫庄贴他这么近，对他身上的每一丝变化都明了，察觉到后，用手指一刮他腿间微隆的地方，轻啧了声。  
“看来，你是喜欢重一点的。”

他语调佻薄，不知道含着几重下流意思，盖聂完全想不出怎么应他这话，窘地往后缩了一点，却被男人一拍屁股。  
“站好，”卫庄轻斥一声，“躲什么？”  
盖聂下意识地一挺脊梁站直了，而后才发现，自己像是习惯了在这种时候顺着卫庄的要求来，不由得更尴尬了些。  
“……能去床上吗？”他小声地问。  
这里是客室，在明晃晃的主灯下站着，即使没有别人，他也觉得有些难堪。

卫庄微微挑起眉毛，额头抵紧盖聂小腹，将嘴角狡猾的笑意藏到无人可见。  
脸皮薄成这样，偏生又乖的很，可不是送上来让他欺负么？  
“澡都没洗，怎么好上床。”  
他拨弄了下盖聂的西裤腰扣，那牛角质的东西很圆润地滑脱了，  
“不如你上来，也方便一些？”

他说的像是真心实意为人着想，然而盖聂现在一听他这种诱哄调子，就心生警觉，也不答话，只是先低下眼瞧椅子。  
这不是宽大的座椅，坐卫庄一个人，就没什么空闲了。他要是就这样上去，两腿无处放，只能背过去，让卫庄抱着他。  
他还记得对方第一次碰他的时候，也是这样的姿势，几乎动弹不得地陷在男人怀里，全凭对方施为，他躲不开任何碰触，虽然卫庄没有做的过分，但那种体验回想起来……实在是激烈了一点。

男人察觉到他在犹豫，嘴边的笑容越来越大。  
小孩没那么好骗了，捉弄他也要多费些力气。  
他心里弯弯绕绕，声调里却半分不显。  
“不做到底，先让我抱会儿，嗯？”  
他边说着，又蹭了下盖聂肚子，尾音拉的老长，青年被他蹭的无奈，不知道这三十多岁的人，怎么搬出一副撒娇派头来。  
他扒拉了下卫庄乱七八糟的头发，轻声应了。  
反正也不是没这样过。

他拍了拍腰间箍着的手臂，示意卫庄放开，稍稍往后退了小步，把衬衫放下来。  
卫庄看着盖聂的模样，在心里啧了一声。  
他的衬衫本是熨到笔挺，现在已经完全给自己揉皱了，西裤也被扒开，灰色的底裤要露不露的，就挂着个边在腰上。  
这小子身材是真的好。

他打量盖聂的目光一向放纵，更何况是在这种时候，扎在皮肉上那就跟锥子似的，青年人被他看得耳朵根都软，不明白自己都把衣服放下来了，怎么还惹得他这么瞧。  
给人像这样看着，他也不去管衣服上的褶皱了，低着脸快速地将领扣解开两颗，以免卡着呼吸，正要背过身的时候，卫庄却突然开口了。  
“脱掉。”  
男人的声音沙了几分。

盖聂僵了一下，抬眼去看他，  
“……外套？”  
“上面随你。”  
卫庄稍稍调整了一下姿势，他穿的也是西裤，贴身的剪裁现在让他觉得身下有些发紧。  
小孩就是有这本事，都不用做什么，不经意往他面前一站，就像花蜜之于野蜂。  
他现在只想让盖聂在他手上爽到哭出来，然后再干他，干到那双笔直的腿合都合不拢。  
“下面脱掉。”  
他说着，舔过自己的牙齿，朝盖聂龇了个笑。  
“反正我也是要帮你脱的。”

卫庄这笑里几乎带了点邪性，盖聂看的脊背一麻，立刻肯定男人想做的绝对不止是“抱会儿”。  
他想到了，却没说什么，只是慢慢地吸了一口气，将那些腼腆的不安都压下去。  
不管对方想做什么，总是不会伤到他的。

青年人先是将外套脱了下来，放到一边的桌上，复又低下头，将雪白的西裤，连着内裤一起，整齐地从腰上褪了下去。  
他将吸进去的那口气一点点吐出来，觉得脸上都已经热的麻木了，两只脚跟互相一踩，脱了鞋，赤脚从裤子里站了出来。  
他脱的很迅速，脱完后用力咬了咬嘴唇，然后才直起身，将裤子也搭到桌面上。  
“……可以了吗？”

他身上只剩了一件衬衫。  
男人的视线自他踝骨往上，从光裸的小腿，到被衣摆半遮半掩的大腿间。  
这套衣服，盖聂在洋行第一次穿它时，卫庄就想过，他总会让这些整齐玩意儿，一件件地脱下来。  
他的视线最终定在那双褐眸上，低哑地开口，  
“上来。”  
卫庄眼里的灰浓而深沉，盖聂的视线与他一触及分，转了脸便背过身去，他留着上衣，本是权作遮掩，但卫庄的反应却告诉他，这结果恰如其反。  
他不敢在这个时候刺激对方，想着上次是硬生生把卫庄给蹭出火来了，便分外小心地撑着扶手，靠进男人怀里。

呢料微凉，还带着夜间山风的水汽，他刚坐上去时，忍不住瑟缩了一下，腰间便被男人环住了。  
“很好。”  
卫庄亲了一口他耳背，带着点沙沙的笑意，温热的酒气随着吐息蹿到盖聂鼻尖，近乎带出了温柔的意味。  
但他手下的动作就完全不是那么回事了，粗糙的手指直探进腿间，抓住了青年人半勃的性器。  
盖聂身上忍不住地发僵，他扣紧了两侧的扶手，防止自己在卫庄身上乱动，但依然无法抑制地向后躲避了一点，像是缩进了男人怀里。

对方的动作与轻柔绝对不挂钩，甚至是粗鲁的，他绷紧了身体忍耐，还是被那摩擦和揉捏弄的呼吸急促，但这样的力道下，他身上的反应却意外地强烈，他能清晰地看见，自己的器官在卫庄手里挺立起来，那人手上的硬茧和凹凸伤疤带来的痛感都成了催化，脊背上跟着一阵阵发麻。  
“……轻一点。”他咬着牙嘶声道。  
“为什么？”男人在他耳边笑问，言语也带了微微的喘息，“你喜欢我这样对你，不是吗？”  
他说着，就用力地刮擦过盖聂的性器顶端，在顶端上捻了粘黏的透明液体，翻腕过来，让盖聂自己看清楚。  
“都湿成这样了。”

那是他身体里分泌出的东西，他从来没深究，也没细看过，却被男人一下子放在眼前，液体黏滑，甚至在指尖和性器间牵出了丝来。  
盖聂根本没办法直视这种展示，急急地就转了眼，头顶甚至不小心撞到了男人下巴。  
他这样的反应却像是取悦到了卫庄，喉咙里发出了一声低沉的笑来，复又握住了盖聂身下，却不再像之前那样对待他，只是慢慢地把玩着。  
青年刚松了一口气，脸颊边却突然传来了粗糙的热度，他愣了一下，意识到卫庄在碰他的嘴唇。

男人用指尖摩挲着小孩嘴唇，盖聂喜欢喝水，嘴唇也是柔嫩的，和自己手指迥乎不同的触感。  
他反复摩过那上面的唇纹，最后浅浅地探进去，触到齿列。  
“张嘴。”

盖聂眨了下眼睛，微微抬起脸去看卫庄，男人垂眸望着他，带着点笑意，指尖催促般在唇内一勾。  
他顺从地张开了牙齿。

男人大概是怕他难受，只探了两节指节进他口里，但这对盖聂来说也够了，他含着男人的手指，要非常努力才能咽下唾液。  
“舔一下。”男人低下头来，鼓励般亲了亲盖聂额角，“你等会儿会舒服些。”  
盖聂听他这么说，也明白他是要干什么了。  
上次用的是甘油，事后清洗起来却十分麻烦，他自己跟卫庄说了，以后不想再用那种东西。  
主要还是因为那场清洗几乎又成了一场漫长的性事。

他想起来这事情，头又埋低了些，却还是按着卫庄说的，试探地用舌头去湿润那两节手指。  
小孩做什么都认真，舔舐的时候脸颊微微凹陷下去，眼睫低垂着，眨都不眨，卫庄看了一会儿，忽地一拨那柔软的舌头，撑开他口腔，将手指退了出来。  
“你太听话了，”男人叹了一声，“我都有点负罪感。”

他说归说，带着唾液的手指却探到了盖聂身下，分开他臀缝，直接抵上了穴口。  
盖聂被这露骨的动作惹得绷直了脊背，臀缝间跟着收缩发紧，男人却并不提醒他放松，只是用另一只手又开始用力磨弄起他前端，没用一会儿，就让小孩僵硬的腰肢软了下来。  
他用手指掰开穴口，先将食指探了进去。

太久没有被扩充过的地方十分滞涩，那些唾液的湿润像是没什么作用，男人将手指推进来的过程中，刺痛一直如影随形，可偏偏卫庄又一直套弄着他前面的器官，快感和疼痛同时顺着脊骨攀升，过多的刺激让盖聂一阵阵颤抖，喉咙间发出了细碎压抑的呻吟。  
卫庄循着记忆试探一番后，找到了那肠壁上小小的一处地方，便毫不客气地按了上去。

“呜！”  
盖聂的脊背猛地挺直了，卫庄差点给他磕上颧骨，快速地偏过头后，用力箍住了小孩的腰。  
他没管盖聂怎么挣扎，手指按着那栗子大小的一块地方用力揉摁，又加了一指进去捣弄，那本来紧缩的肠壁在他的动作下快速地变柔变软，而盖聂也在最初的挣扎后强迫自己停了下来，死死地扣紧扶手，极力忍耐着。  
他只知道卫庄的手在拿刀拿枪时会很灵巧，但不知道在人的身体里时可以这样折腾，上次做的时候，对方大概是真的念着他初次，才没玩太多花样。  
现在卫庄没有再碰他前面，只是玩弄着身体里那一处奇怪的地方，但身体里的欲望却已经膨胀到让他发慌。

“卫庄……”  
他嘶哑地开了口，侧过脸去，用鼻梁蹭了蹭男人下巴，语调都是颤抖的，  
“能快一点吗？”  
他说的含混，卫庄却知道他是什么意思，禁不住挑了下眉毛，低下头看他。  
小孩的眼角都有些发红，显然是受不了自己这么折腾。  
“可以。”  
他微微勾起了嘴角。

男人答应的太爽快，盖聂都愣了一瞬，等卫庄抓了他的一只手起来时，才意识到事情没那么简单。  
“握好。”他在盖聂耳边笑着，带着小孩的手，覆上了他腿间的东西，“我来教教你，到底怎么做才舒服。”  
他记着小孩跟他承认过，他会用手自己解决，但看着这人那天给他做的，真的是十分生涩。那稚嫩样子虽颇有趣味，但还是有必要稍微教一下，不然以后受折磨的，肯定是卫庄自个。

他的手指和盖聂交叠在一块，被牵引着握住自己身前的器官时，手心灼烫的温度让盖聂抿住了嘴唇，他还不知道自己的身体能这么热。  
他的动作像是自亵，脸上却是大半迷茫，掺杂着些许难堪，卫庄低眼瞧他，顿感太阳穴突突直跳，一瞬间简直想把这小子直接摁上床算了。  
男人深吸了一口气，低下头来，用嘴唇磨蹭着小孩烫乎乎的脸颊，一点点地亲到他嘴角。  
“自己会做吧？”  
他显然是在忍着，低沉嗓音已经被烈酒和欲望熏到沙哑。  
“动一下。”  
盖聂听了，却没有按对方说的做，他转过头来，回应般亲上男人的嘴唇，也挡住了卫庄的视线，不然他看自己身下。  
男人的话和动作很直白，但他不想在卫庄面前做这种像是抚慰自己的动作，光是想想，他都觉得脸上跟针扎一样。  
先前求他，反而引的男人更加恶劣，那现在还不如换成别的行动。

他其实是个好学生，卫庄亲他时用的技巧给学了个七七八八。  
盖聂亲上去的时候，就直接探了舌头。  
他大概是觉得这个姿势不便利，撤回了被男人抓着的手，一攀对方后颈子，把卫庄按的更低了点。

男人眨了好几下眼睛，被这突然其来的主动和热情搞愣了，回过神后虽然没制止对方摁他脑袋，却也没回应，只是在这极近距离下打量了一眼盖聂。  
这人认认真真地亲吻着他，贴着的身体暖热，舌尖却微凉，碰来碰去的，卫庄倒觉得像是口里含了条小鱼，痒意顺着舌头喉管钻到胸口，心尖都发颤。  
他大概知道这家伙是在转移他注意力，但一点不情愿都没有，除了点点好笑，就是被这亲吻勾的愈发放肆的渴望，而盖聂被他这么直勾勾地盯着，也没能坚持太久，不多会就垂了眼睫，往旁边退开。

卫庄这时候却一舔他舌尖，把小孩的舌头压住，反而开始舔弄起来。  
“唔——”  
盖聂一口气已用尽了，哪还经得住他这么亲，往旁边躲了点，但忘了男人留在他体内的手指，一声惊喘就滑出了喉头。  
像是疼痛，像是舒爽，那种少年人不小心被自己磨到敏感处的反应，惊慌却又诚实地不得了。  
卫庄的眼中愈发深晦了，也不松口，手指慢慢地退出，再进去的时候变成了三指，一点点逼回，揉弄那小小的凸起。  
这样身体被缓慢撑开、撩拨的经历，盖聂实在没有过，整个人都软了下来，在男人的腿上不敢动弹，怕再被碰到什么地方，引起更奇怪的反应来。  
好在他先前的目的显然达到了，卫庄不再试图“教”他什么，松了他身前，拽开了自己的皮带。  
他现在的动作也没了悠闲，金属扣弹开时还在他自己手背上打了一道，盖聂能感觉出他动作里的毛躁，心里一阵发慌，却又忍不住觉得男人耐性耗尽后反而可爱，正想配合着对方起身，也方便他动作，但还没撑上扶手，便冻住了。

不知道是不是他们刚刚亲的太投入，还是外面的山路覆着青苔，拉门外的声响已经很近了，而他先前压根儿没注意。  
卫庄也是啧的一声，停下了动作。

脚步轻盈，转过拐角，停在了外面，礼貌地敲了三下。  
“盖先生，”那显然是田言的声音，“卫庄叔叔还好吗？”  
盖聂沉默了一下，微妙地睨了眼卫庄。  
男人暗道一声糟糕，这小孩是又记起来他先前装醉呢。  
“我没醉。”他扬声替盖聂答了，声音除了沙哑之外，半点波动都没有，“什么事？”  
田言半点都不意外他好好的没躺，张口就接，  
“货已经在城里顺利交收了，父亲让我来送账目给您。”

“……”  
这还真不能不开门。  
卫庄重重掐了下自己眉心，长长地吐出一口浊气。  
盖聂看他这样，实在没忍住，微微扬起了唇角，脸上还带着潮红，卫庄见他这么笑，顿时用力一磨牙。  
“你再笑试试？”他低声威胁，“信不信我让她听个全套？”  
盖聂捋了下他乱糟糟的长发，又拍了拍，站起来把桌上的裤子套上了。  
卫庄一脸玄妙地看着他穿衣整理，总感觉自己刚刚被一个小孩敷衍了，然而碍于外面有人，又不能再把他拉回膝上揉搓一番。  
啧，先让他会儿。

盖聂动作利索，三两下弄完，任由衬衫衣摆垂下，把腿间异样遮住，走过去拉开门后，除了上衣有些皱，稳妥的连田言都看不出异样来。  
女孩看了一眼他身后，卫庄坐在椅子上，撑着脸，看都不看她一眼。  
“他头疼。”盖聂开口解释。  
“卫庄叔叔刚出院，是父亲他们太没分寸了。”田言也接受了这个解释，还向他道歉，顺手递上了东西，“路上遇到下边的人，我就把她送的醒酒药也拿来了。”

盖聂接过账本和药来，跟她道谢后，女孩却又想起来什么似的，从腰间的口袋里掏了个丝绒的小盒子递给他。  
“田蜜堂主行动不便，托我转交一份礼物。”

这下盖聂愣了，卫庄也抬了头，目光在那小盒子上逡巡一回，心里啧的一声。  
这个大小和造型，通常都是拿来装戒指的。  
搞什么？

盖聂一时不知收与不收，田言却将那盒子放到了他手上。  
“夜深了，盖先生好好休息。”她错开一步，完全站进盖聂的影子里，借着青年挡住自己的脸，轻声道，“明天还有许多事情。”  
她这话倒让盖聂想起来，荆轲先前说的也是明天来寻他。

他没再说话，只是目送着女孩走远，合上了门，走回到桌前。  
卫庄挑眉看他。  
两人对视了一会儿，忽而都笑了起来，卫庄笑的有点无奈，盖聂笑的更浅，带着尴尬的窘迫。  
被撞上做这种事，还装出一本正经，他俩谁都还没有过这么荒唐的时候。

盖聂听教书的老师念过无数遍发乎于情，止乎于礼，他本也认为情感该当与此，但碰上了这个人，这话好像就再无合理。  
他等脸上的笑意和燥热都退了去，便把那账本放到男人手边，又直接把那个小盒子递给了他。

他动作坦然，卫庄轻哼了一声，倒也没有真的拿来看的意思。  
“人家送你的，给我做什么。”  
他搂了盖聂的腰，却没有什么旁的动作，只是埋在他腹间，慢慢地调整呼吸。  
盖聂摸了摸那带上了自己体温暖意的长发，轻声道，  
“你不用忍，”  
他的手落在卫庄肩背上，坚实的肌肉在手心下缓慢起伏，上面的西服浸着汗意。  
“我知道。”男人淡淡地应他，“可你想做吗？”  
盖聂愣了一下，不知道他这话什么意思。  
他如果要拒绝的话，先前就不会和卫庄做到那个地步。  
青年低下头去，对上男人的视线，那灰眸中的欲念给压了下去，冷灰的一片。  
亲近间残留的温情陡然消退，盖聂眨了下眼，从男人身上拿开了手。

卫庄也松开他，靠回椅背，朝桌面上的账本一抬下巴。  
“知道这里面记着什么吗？”他语调有些沉缓，“杀人越货、栽赃陷害……总之，肯定不是你喜欢的东西。”  
他刚刚和小孩贴着厮磨久了，身上都是热乎的，现在听着自己一句句说下来，倒也慢慢的冷了。  
所谓情人眼中百般好，但深情能掩一时，掩不了一世，等海潮消退，现在压下去的问题，便是那时的狰狞礁石。  
他无视了这个问题太久，总需要一个解决。

盖聂静静地站在他面前，等他说完，但男人颇沉默了一会儿，宛如无从说起。  
“我曾经想杀了你。”他忽然转眼看向盖聂，“一年多以前。”  
那是广州军东征的时候，军校学生全体参战，他用了手段，硬生生把这小孩从战场上拉了回来。  
也就是那时，他才意识到，他对这个人不是什么体恤晚辈，更不是什么惜才之心，至于得出的答案，荒谬到让他哈地笑了一声，抓了把枪就进到客房。  
一个他有所怀疑的小恩人，一个不可能接受流沙的正派人，让这样的人成为他的软肋，实在太不明智。  
扣下扳机，一切问题就都不存在了，他依然是流沙的卫庄，国民政府收编的那个让人憎恶恐惧的军阀，没人能改变他，也没人能伤到他。

“我知道。”盖聂看着他，低低地回答，“我那时是醒着的。”  
他记得卫庄是怎么把枪悬在他脑后，足有小半个钟头，也记得这个人怎么放下枪，坐在自己床边，就这么看了整整一宿。  
他记得晨光微熹，男人最后摸了摸他的额头，走了出去。

他的话让卫庄微微睁大了眼睛，有些惊讶，但并没有太多意外。  
“忍到现在，提都没提过，你还真不是个一般人，嗯？”  
男人面无表情地看着他，  
“你说，我能信你吗？”

这样的对峙是迟早的，只是真的到来时，盖聂也觉得胸口发闷。  
“我没办法证明什么。”  
他缓了缓神，尽量条理清晰地说出他的看法。  
“但我人在这里，如果你决定不再相信我，随时可以做完那天剩下的事情。”  
这个方案本就是卫庄自己考虑过的，可现在提出来，男人的眼角却抽动了一下。

“但如果，你觉得我值得你相信，相信我不会害你。”  
盖聂抬起眼，直视那双冷的令人生寒的灰眸，  
“那我也承诺，我不会让你失望。”

他的尾音消失在室内，沉寂着没有回响。  
钟表咔哒咔哒地走着，潮湿水汽从没关严实的后门中蔓延进来，闷在人的皮肤上，粘黏发腻。  
男人忽然叹了一口气。

“行了，摆个哭脸做什么？”他松开交扣在胸前的十指，口气凶恶，“搞得像我欺负你。”  
到底谁欺负谁？他还能把他怎么样？  
这么多个日日夜夜，朝夕相伴，他能当是不存在的？  
他当时都没能下得去手，遑论如今？  
这根本就是道单选题。

明明皱着一张脸的是你。  
盖聂在心里如此道，但他并没有说出来，还稍微靠了点过去，他们间本来站的就不远，贴近后，他的膝盖就碰上卫庄的了，男人睨他一眼，倒也没动弹。  
于是盖聂向前倾了些，用手搭上了他的肩膀。  
这像一个虚虚的拥抱。

“我是不喜欢你做的‘生意’。”他对此直言不讳，“不仅因为它的性质，而且它很危险，比绝大多数的事情都要危险。”  
他搭在卫庄肩膀上的手往下滑了些，抵到他胸口。  
那织物之下，是一道狞恶伤疤，永远也不会消失。  
一个似友非敌的冯将军都想要他的命，更别提那些他不清楚的了。  
“卫庄，”他涩声道，“我不想你再出什么事。”

男人嗤了一声。  
这小子在他身边溜达两年，不也是玩命的活计，可想而知干的事绝对不会安全到哪里去。  
但他到底没有开口嘲讽或者刺探，只是用手拍了下青年的背。  
“能有什么事？”  
盖聂从来没跟他这么说话，卫庄也不擅长应付如此场面，话都干巴巴的，停了半晌，憋出一句，  
“我没那么弱，死不了。”

盖聂低低地嗯了一声，卫庄手心贴在他背上，能感觉到小孩的身上渐渐放松下来。  
……还是让他难受了。  
他之前百般怀疑，但再怎么样都只是私底下调查，就是不肯问他，一是没找到合适的时候，二就是不想让他难过。  
抛开别的不说，没有盖聂，他十多年前就死在荒郊野外了，连让他再起疑心，也是因为救他，才露了枪法。  
恩怨分明是豪杰，小恩怨都糊涂，还谈什么大是非？

可惜他心里再怎么想安慰人，嘴上也挤不出软和话来，憋了半天，自觉天灵感都要炸了，盖聂却先松开了他。  
小孩倒是满脸平静，看的男人在心里砸吧了一声。  
装，还跟他装。

“去洗洗，”他不动声色道，“洗了好睡觉。”  
他非把这小孩的皮给他扒下来。  
高兴就是高兴，难过就是难过，舒服的时候就给他说出来，装什么装？

TBC


End file.
